It is your time Sam Winchester
by ephiny63
Summary: I have often wondered what happened to Sam when he died at the end of All Hell Breaks Loose. We know what happened to John and Dean but nothing was ever said to where Sam went for those few days. This is just a little ramble on what I thought happened.


**It is your time Sam Winchester**

**Disclaimer: **Sigh even after all of this time I still don't own anything to do with Supernatural, the characters or the plots … I just like playing in their sandbox for a while.

**Author's Note:** This idea has been plaguing me for a while and now I have the time to work on it and to hopefully do it justice. We know what happened to John and Dean after their deaths they both went to hell, now we're still not clear on Mary and Jess but there are a few ideas out there. However, we have no idea on what happened to Sam the three days he remained dead before Dean made his deal. So this came from that just my idea on what Sam may have experienced on the Other Side. BTW This IS NOT a death fic, it might dabble a little in the afterlife but I will never ever intentionally kill my Sammy and Dean off, might bring em back but never ever kill em.

I have used dialogue from All Hell Breaks Loose 2, but have changed the scenes and stuff slightly to suit this story, there's no malice or intent involved just some literary licence!!

S—D

The landscape was nothing like anything on earth. The rolling hills in the distance seemed to be covered with pastel coloured mists, the trees in the foreground moved as though they were all one plant, but it was the crystalline pond that really stood out. The water a deep turquoise blue rippled gently against the edges, lapping the water lilies and reeds with a tenderness that could be mistaken as seduction, a romance of nature playing out in all of its unseen glory.

A shift in the wind and a breath of a sigh and the landscape changed slightly, a veil hung between one row of trees and the hills in the distance, lightening flashed around the veil filling the skies with purple and silver flashes of light.

A chill descended over the area as a silence followed it, all waiting in suspense for the next arrival. Nature clashed with the nurturing effects of the earlier calmness; thunder rumbled across the darkened skies, heavy pregnant clouds ready to give birth to the storms held with them hung over the grove as the lightening crashed overhead.

_He felt the knife pierce the flesh of his back, penetrating his spine severing all feeling and pain, he grunted as he dropped to his knees, feeling his brother's arms around his shoulders, the last contact with Dean that he would ever have but Sam couldn't tell him, nothing would work for him. His body started to feel so cold, so numb he tried so hard to hang on to the feeling of Dean's embrace, to hearing his brother's voice calling his name but it was too late, there was nothing surrounding him. Mists covered his eyes and he felt himself drift away from all that he knew and was._

He opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings, he shivered as the cold breeze flittered across his bare skin. Slowly he sat up, wincing at the pull in his back but when he reached around to check there was no wound there, nothing except a small raised scar. Confused he blinked and rubbed his eyes convinced that he must be dreaming. 'Dean?' He whispered hoarsely as he once again tried to work out where he was and how he got there. 'Dean?' He cried out a little louder his voice feeling rough against the tenderness of the inside of his throat.

'Hello Sam.' a woman's voice startled the new arrival and he turned quickly, wincing with the dizziness that suddenly assailed him.

'Who … who are you?' he asked staring at the female in front of him.

'My name is Celeste I am here to guide you.'

'Where's Dean?' Sam asked his green eyes darkening at the thought of something happening to his brother while he was trapped in the Land of Oz or somewhere as equally as weird.

'He is still in the realm of the living Sam, it is not his time yet.' She replied with a soft melodic tone of voice.

'R-Realm of the living?' Sam shook his head and stared at her angrily, 'stop talking in riddles lady.'

'I am not talking in riddles Sam, it is your time to move on, and to leave your earthy existence.'

'No, no I can't, I can't leave Dean he needs me.' Sam cried out as it just dawned on him what the …'what are you?'

'I am your guide Celeste.' She responded simply, 'I am here to help you adjust to your afterlife.'

'You are a Reaper?'

'No, no I am what comes after the Reaper.' Celeste smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, infusing him with a warmth that filled his cold body instantly.

'Where am I?' Sam asked looking around himself as though it was the first time he was actually seeing his new surroundings.

'Many people have different names for it, some call it Purgatory or Limbo, it is where souls come to work through their atonements before they can find true happiness in heaven.'

'Purgatory? Why what did I do that was so wrong?'

'Nothing, Sam it is just the respite before the big game so to speak.' Celeste replied taking a seat next to Sam she let her feet dangle in the warm water of the pond. Sam turned his head slightly to take a closer look at his new companion. She was tall and willowy, with curves just in the right places, her toffee coloured hair hung loosely down her back brushing against her waist down to her hips. She was not classically beautiful; her features had an elfin like quality to them, with sharp contours and a soft dusting of freckles across her nose. Her eyes though, her eyes captivated Sam and he found himself staring deeply into them, wide, round and coloured the same blue as the pond, a deep turquoise with long toffee coloured lashes framing them, the other most intriguing feature to Celeste were her wings, soft gossamer wings, that looked so fragile that they might shred with the slightest gust of wind, shaped similar to that of a butterfly they had pastel shaded swirls and circles on them. 'Who are you Celeste?' He asked when he finally broke eye contact and took a breath. 'What are you?'

'I am your guide,' she shrugged elegantly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, 'I am here to help souls pass through on their journey to the light … or to … the darkness.' She finished with a sad lilt to her voice.

'This is a dream isn't it?' Sam shook his head and let his gaze roam around the magical countryside, 'all of this, I'm dreaming … probably the effects of some good drugs.'

'I am sorry Sam, I really am but this is real.' Celeste smiled tenderly and took his large hand in her smaller one, caressing with her long tapered fingers relishing in the strength radiating from him, she felt it seep into her and replenishing her own energy, something that had never happened before even after so many eons of guiding souls.

'Celeste … I can't … Dean needs me, we're facing so much danger he needs me.' Sam wept without shedding tears.

'I am so sorry Sam, but there is no going back … it is your time Sam Winchester.'

'But, but I never got a chance to say goodbye, to tell Dean … and Bobby I can't leave them Celeste I loved them too much.'

'Part of my role as your guide is to help you through the transition, it is hard to believe that your humanity is now behind you, you have done all that is required now you have to atone and make peace with yourself and your faith, so you can move on from here.'

'Move on to where Celeste?' Sam pulled his hand away from her and stood up, swaying slightly as he fought to … to what he was weightless, bodiless in a body that was still his.

'That will be decided depending on what is in your heart Sam.' Celeste appeared in front of him, 'it is up to you.'

'I want to go back to my brother.' Sam growled tired of her double talking and mystical appearance, 'I want to sit shotgun in the impala and listen to Dean's music, I want to research the next hunt, and I want to be with my brother.'

Celeste sighed and shook her head a slightly bemused smile fixed on her pale lips, 'this is where you shall remain until you have repented your sins and accepted your transition.'

'Then I guess that I'm stuck here,' Sam replied stubbornly, 'so why don't you go and guide some other poor soul who wants to … to transition.'

'Sam I am your guide and no one else's,' Celeste explained in her ever-patient tone of voice, as though she was dealing with a petulant toddler. 'I am here with you until you move on.'

'Well looks like you're stuck here too then coz I aint going anywhere.' Sam set his shoulders and strode off intent on finding a way out, a way to anywhere but here. _'Limbo, how the hell can I be in limbo? What did I do that was so wrong? Well except for being born in the first place.'_

Lost in his own depressive thoughts Sam wandered towards the trees, in the distance he could hear the thunder rumbling, the flashes of lightening lighting up the sky even though there were no clouds to be seen. Sweat trickled down his spine, as the temperature seemed to rise the further he walked towards the trees and the encroaching supernatural storm.

'What the hell?' He cried out feeling the scorching ground burn the tender soles of his feet, 'damn it.' He stumbled backwards and crashed into a tree that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

'Well, well now who do we have here?' A malicious sounding voice rasped from behind him, 'fresh meat for the pit?'

'Who … who are you?' Sam turned and stared at the creature standing before him, its lower body resembled that of a goat with hooves and short spiky tail, the upper body was almost humanoid, but the flesh was leathery and red, two horns protruded from the forehead and long gleaming fangs protruding from the jaws. 'Now I know that I'm either having a nightmare or hallucinating.' Sam laughed humourlessly stepping backwards without realising it.

'Now, now meat that's not nice.' The creature flicked out a fork tongue and ran it over the razor sharp tips of the fangs.

'Yeah well, you aint that good looking either,' Sam shot back, 'look I just want to get out of here…'

'Don't we all fresh meat.' The creature moved closer to Sam without taking a step, it sniffed him and then flicked out its forked tongue to run along Sam's bare skin. 'Eww you've been marked, such a shame.'

'What do you mean marked?' Sam asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

'Tainted, you got tainted … damn you Azazel!' the creature hissed angrily, 'so what you doin' here in limbo kid? You should already be down there waiting for your Master.'

'No one is my Master, and I have no idea who you … Azazel? Damn you mean Yellow Eyes?' Sam stared in horror at the strange little demonic creature as the realisation hit him, literally knocking the wind from him. 'He is not my Master.'

'He marked you, I can taste him on you … so why are you here and not down below in the pits?'

'I'm not supposed to be anywhere except with my brother.' Sam snapped he was so tired of the weirdness of whatever this is.

'Ah your brother Dean, he aint doin' too good since your dramatic departure.' Another voice joined the discussion, shaking his head Sam scrubbed at his eyes and started to laugh, the absurdity of it all, finally brought it all to a standstill and Sam 'lost it'.

'So who are you?' Sam had tears running down his face as he continued to laugh, 'I got good, I got bad, so what are you? Ugly?'

'Such wit, no I am what you might call the go-between,' A male version of Celeste appeared standing between Sam and the demonic creature, 'you have met Celeste your guide through the transition, this is Grot he is the purveyor of souls who are on the cusp of falling to the pits, I am the Watcher, normally I do not interfere with the natural transitions but…'

'But what?' Sam sighed, 'I guess this should be interesting considering it's all made up in my subconscious and coming out in a nightmare.'

'You are still in denial?' The go-between smiled benevolently at the young man, 'this is no nightmare Sam, you received a fatal wound, your mortal remains are … laying on earth as your brother grieves for you and your uncle or friend Bobby … you are here to decide where you should move on to, you have a choice Sam you have always had a choice.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Kalian,' the tall elfin looking male inclined his head slightly, 'you are a quandary Samuel Winchester, a demon has marked you and yet you are innately a good, honest and loyal man despite what he did to you.'

'You, you know of that?' Sam blanched; his panicked gaze flickered from the two entities in front of him, 'how?'

'It is known, as part of your life Samuel, all of your choices, decisions and actions are forever remembered, they will help in the decision facing you now.'

'Which is?'

'Whether to remain true and good, to work hard to finally achieve your place in paradise or to embrace your demonic heritage and fall to the pits where Azazel waits for you, it is your choice Sam and no one else's.' Kalian gave him an elegant Gallic shrug, 'allow me to return you to your guide to discuss this further.'

Sam paled and swayed dizzily, he could hear Dean's tear-filled cries and angry words filtering through the crashing of thunder, he covered his ears as the noise deafened him, apparently used to prevent him from hearing his brother's anguish.

'I just want Dean.' He moaned as his knees started to buckle and he collapsed, overwhelmed with his extremely strange experience. 'I want my Deanie.'

Kalian ignored the giggling behind him as he gathered the distraught young soul in his arms and vanished, leaving Grot giggling and rubbing his hands with glee, 'you'll be back sweet-meat you'll be back!'

S—D

With infinite tenderness, Kalian laid Sam on the grass next to the pond where Sam had first appeared; Celeste still sat there patiently waiting for the return of her charge a tiny cry slipped from her lips when she saw his condition. 'What happened brother?'

'Sam came across Grot,' Kalian sighed as he brushed his knuckles along Sam's high cheekbone, as a father would with an ailing child. 'He is still trying to come to terms with what he learnt before his passing and that impudent foul creature added to his despair, even to the point of allowing Sam to hear Dean's grief for the briefest of seconds before using the thunder to drown it out.'

'You fear that Grot will use Dean to force Sam to fall and to submit to Azazel?'

'That and more sister, you must help Sam to work through to gain his place with his mother and Jessica.'

'If only I could tell him that, if he chooses the right path and then he will be reunited with those he has loved and lost, especially with his mother.'

'It must be his decision Celeste, he cannot be swayed by promises of finding the missing pieces to his human existence.'

'What if we allowed him to speak with his mother or with Jess?' Celeste asked she could feel Sam's pain and anguish; it was so intense she felt … pain or what she assumed would be pain. 'Kalian?'

'Yes sister?'

'When I held Sam's hand before, I have never felt such power, such strength and warmth it filled me with … I do not know how to explain it, but I have never felt so safe and so peaceful. He truly is a good soul.'

And yet marked with evil,' Kalian sighed and looked down at the still unconscious Sam, 'he is truly an enigma Celeste, but I do counsel you do not allow yourself to become too attached to Samuel, he is only passing through Celeste.'

'I understand brother,' Celeste cast her eyes downwards but snuck a furtive glance at Sam, 'I will watch over him closely.'

'Very good, I must go sister, there are more arriving soon, this Azazel has been working hard, his headcount is rising.'

'All bar one did not survive Cold Oak did they?' Celeste asked sadly.

'True but not all of them will come to us, some are already in the pits,' Kalian said thoughtfully and then he looked up at his sister, their matching eyes locking gazes, 'we must not allow Sam to come across any of them, especially Andrew.'

'I understand fully brother, it would be disastrous for any of them to meet, but especially for Sam he carries more guilt that he should already.' Celeste appeared seated with Sam's head resting on her lap, 'I shall tend to him Kalian, and he will make the right choice.'

S—D

Sam sighed and relaxed into the gentle ministrations as fingertips massaged his scalp and neck, it felt so good and so right … but not right something felt so wrong. The fingers though gentle felt cold and impersonal to him. Opening his eyes Sam stared up at Celeste as the memories of recent events came flooding back to him. 'Celeste why am I here?'

He looked so lost and so young Celeste felt her heart flutter and crack slightly, something she has not felt for a millennium. 'You are here, to work through what you need to so you can attain paradise.'

'I don't want paradise, I want my brother,' Sam mumbled as he sat up, instantly feeling the breaking of contact, 'I don't know what to do.'

'You are a good man Sam, look into yourself and you will see.'

'No, no I have done nothing but caused my family pain, death surrounds me, I am not a good man.' Sam protested angrily, 'if I was such a good man, then my mother would still be alive, Jess would still be alive … Dean wouldn't …'

'Sam you had no control over your mother's death that was put into motion many years before your birth, nothing could change what was to come.'

'I – I don't understand, my parents were innocents …'

'There is another part of your mother Sam,' Celeste waved her hand over the pond, the water stilling as the surface became solid, shining like blue ice, 'I am allowed to show you only so much to help you understand that there is no way that you are responsible for her death.'

Sam stared as the frozen pond became a screen, he saw a beautiful young blonde woman, with sparkling eyes and an infectious laugh.

'Mom?' Sam breathed as he reached out wanting to touch her, 'she looks so young.' As he watched unable to pull his gaze away, he watched as a young dark-haired man pull up in a black impala, got out and embraced Mary, 'oh God that's dad.' The words slipped from his lips without his realising it, a lone tear ran down his face as he watched the young couple so obviously in love. The scene shifted as it cleared he saw them sitting at a table with another couple, Samuel and Deana Campbell, Mary's parents. Enthralled he watched and listened as the conversation became intense something felt so right and yet so wrong, as Sam realised that his grandfather Samuel didn't approve of his father. Another scene flashed in front of him, and then he found out the family secret, his grandparents, his mother were all hunters.

Shock started to set in as Sam witnessed the attack by the yellow eyed demon, the murder of his grandparents, the possession of Samuel to the death of John. Tears ran freely as Sam tried to keep up with the scenes flashing across the frozen pond, the demon possessing his grandfather brutally killing John and then forcing Mary into making a deal. A deal that would come into fruition in ten years time. His father alive once again, his mother's tears and the body of Samuel Campbell lying on the ground, his open eyes staring sightlessly at the night sky, before it all disappeared and the pond's surface started to ripple once again.

Sam sat staring at the pond as he tried to piece together the information shown to him, 'a deal? Mom made a deal with yellow eyes? She was a hunter … who didn't want to hunt, she wanted a normal life. 'Mom?'

'Sam are you alright?' Celeste touched his arm and broke into his reverie, 'is there something you need to know further?'

'Did, did my dad ever know?' Sam rasped turning red-rimmed eyes to his guide.

'No he never found out about your mother's past and the deal, they married a short while later, bought their home and eventually had Dean and then you.'

'So he … he knew before I was even conceived? He knew that she would have a child and he wanted me?'

'The deal came to fruition the night you turned six months of age.'

'When he showed me, at Cold Creek, that night Mom knew him she recognised him … he meant to take me then didn't he?'

'That I cannot tell you, whether he wanted to take you or to taint you with his blood I do not know, I cannot understand the mind of a demon, but he did place everything in motion that night.'

'It wasn't my fault?' Sam looked back at the pond and tried to calm his breathing, _hang on did souls breathe?_ The thought brought a slightly manic giggle from deep within him and Sam didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. 'So dad blamed me for something that I had nothing … the only thing I did wrong was to be born.'

'That was not a wrong Sam, far from wrong … that was one of the greatest rights ever.' Celeste declared indignantly.

Sam smiled sadly and managed to hiccup through the last of the giggles, 'I always thought that dad blamed me, and that's why he was always harder on me, I guess I know that he loved me but I wasn't Dean, I was the reason why his wife died and the reason why his home was destroyed.

It all makes so much sense now.'

'No Sam, Your father may not have shown you how much he loved you but he did, he truly did. I think in a way you reminded him too much of your mother, your sensitivity and loyalty the way you carried your heart on your sleeve and the way you valued all life.'

'Yeah he really liked that,' Sam snorted, 'I remember when, ahh I must have been about six or seven and found a bird with a broken wing. I wanted to nurse it back, to fix the wing and to look after it. Dad he, ah went ballistic … it didn't fit in with our lifestyle though I had no idea what he meant, he wrung the bird's neck said he put it out of its misery. Dean helped me bury it even made a little cross out of a couple of sticks. He, he told me that I had to man up and stop being a cry baby I was a big boy and that I was not to do anything like that again.'

'I am sorry Sam.'

'Nah at the time I didn't understand … but when I found out what the family business was, then it made sense in a warped kind of way.' Sam looked over his shoulder at Celeste and gave her a small tired smile, 'how long do I have to be here for?'

'There is no concept of time here Sam, nothing ages, nothing withers, nothing dies … how long you will be here for is dependent on you and how long you need to work through what you need to.'

'Can you give me a straight answer just once?' Sam snarked his patience waning with Celeste's lack of directness.

'I do not understand.'

'Ah don't worry bout it, Celeste just tell me why I have to leave Dean now? There is so much we need to do.'

'I am sorry Sam I am, but I cannot answer that for you.'

'Dean was more of a father to me than dad was, and he's only four years older than me.' Sam shook his head, 'that night when me and dad got into it about Stanford … I never thought for a moment how Dean … I just thought about what I needed, what I wanted, how selfish is that?'

'You were staying true to yourself Sam.'

'No I was a selfish jerk who wanted to pick fights with his father and to ignore his brother coz it was easier than trying to deal with them properly.'

'Dean understood Sam, he may not have shown it or told you but he understood.' Celeste waved her fingers over the water and once again the screen formed, this time the scene was Stanford University, Sam could see himself seated at a table in the commons, talking and laughing with his few friends, a little way away hidden but still with a perfect view was Dean, watching his brother a look of pride on his face but a deep sadness in his eyes, another scene formed on the ice, this time it was Sam and Jessica walking home to the dorms after watching a movie it was their first date, not far behind them seated in a large black truck was John and Dean both watching the young couple strolling hand in hand. 'Dad?' Sam breathed the shock on his face saying it all, 'he – he was watching me too?'

'Always if they weren't together, then it was one or the other. For the four years you were there Sam, they watched over you.' Celeste said, 'they may not have said it, or shown it but they both loved you, your father did love you and he was proud of you.'

'Then why?'

'He was so scared for you to be out there alone, with no one to watch your back, but also he had known that Azazel, the yellow-eyed-demon, wanted you.'

'He knew, he knew and he never told me?'

'How could he Sam? He reacted with anger yes, he reacted badly yes, but he never stopped loving you.'

'That's how Dean knew … I ahh didn't let him or dad know that Jess and I were living together off campus, they thought I was still living in the dorms, well that's what I assumed but now …'

'Your family watched over you, Bobby also had contacts at Stanford, he received regular updates on how well you were doing … your extended family also Sam you were loved.'

'And feared, I … I hurt everyone I love, if it wasn't for me Jess would still be alive, others would still be alive. I am a murderer Celeste. I might not have killed them with my hand but I caused their deaths.'

'Oh Sam you truly carry the troubles of the world on your shoulders don't you.'

'I – I had visions, I saw people die but I couldn't save them, what was the point of having the visions if I couldn't save them, they died because I failed.'

'No, no Sam it was not … What is it Sam?'

'Dean … I can hear him, I can feel him.' Sam whispered in awe, closing his eyes he concentrated on Dean, he pictured his brother's image in his mind, he conjured his unique scent, his laugh, his essence his love and then he was there standing next to his beloved older brother.

S—D

Sam stared down at his own body lying on the mattress, it felt so strange, he felt disconnected, distant a nothingness towards it. Forcing himself to look away Sam concentrated on Dean, all he wanted to do was to reach out and touch his brother. 'I love you Dean.' He whispered, 'I am so sorry.'

Dean sat in his despair watching over his baby brother, his tears now dried, but his heart was still breaking, he had failed his brother, he failed Sam when he needed him the most. He had managed to alienate Bobby his only …ally but he still had Sam.

'You know when we were little, you couldn't have been more than five when you started asking all of these questions, why didn't we have a mom, where did dad go, he'd be gone for days at a time, why do we have to move around so much. I remember begging ya to quit asking Sammy ya don't want to know but ya just kept asking. I just wanted ya to be a kid just a little while longer. I tried to protect you, keep ya safe, dad didn't have to tell me, it was always my responsibility, it was my job, that one job and I screwed it up, I blew it, and for that I'm sorry, I guess that is what I do, I let down the people I love, I let dad down and now I guess I'm supposed to let you down too, how can I? What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? Sammy … What am I supposed to do?' Dean sobbed.

Sam took in his brother's haggard appearance, the smudges under his eyes, the constant shake of his hands; Dean was ready to fall off the edge. Just as Dean jumped up and slammed his fist into the wall, and screamed 'What am I supposed to do?' Sam reached out to touch his brother when he felt himself falling backwards; he landed with a slight bump but nothing painful. 'Shit.'

'Sam … how … how did you do that?' Celeste gasped when she saw Sam reappear, 'you should not have done that.'

'I – I don't know how … I – I don't understand what is happening to me?'

The air started to chill, the sky darken as thunder crashed over their heads, 'what is happening?' Celeste cried out, 'Kalian.'

'What the hell?' Sam stared in abject horror as he watched a bolt of lightning strike a tree just across the pond from him, instead of it bursting into flames, the tree started to split and bleed, thick, hot, pulsating blood.

'Time to finish this dribble Sam, time to play with the big boys,' Grot announced as he appeared in front of the bleeding tree, 'surely you've had enough of little Miss Sugar over there, all sweetness and tooth aching goodness.'

'What do you want?'

'You Sam, to take you where you rightfully belong,' Grot declared rubbing his hands together, 'you're destined to rule the demon army, to take your place with your Master Azazel, you were short-changed with Jake but hey you're the real deal not him.'

'I am not evil, I never went darkside.' Sam said as he sat upright and then stood up, straightening his shoulders he pulled himself up to his full imposing height and for the first time since arriving wherever the hell he was, Sam felt strong again. 'I never went darkside,' he repeated, 'I never took Jake's life, I refused to accept Azazel or yellow eyes or whatever he wants to call himself, I refused him then and I'm refusing him now. If it takes me all eternity here in limbo to pay for my sins then so be it, but I will never ever accept that yellow eyed bastard.'

Grot snarled and vanished, leaving behind a healthy tree and no signs of the blood or the damage done by the lightning strike. Celeste stared up at Sam in shock, she heard what he said, she could feel it inside him, but it was still such a shock.

'I – I have chosen Celeste, I know what I have to do,' Sam said giving her a warm, dimpled smile as he turned to her, 'I will do what it takes to…' Sam faltered, he felt a strange fluttering deep inside, and he looked up at Celeste a look of confusion on his handsome face, 'what … what's going on?'

'No, no Sam it's not possible …' Celeste cried out in horror, 'finish it Sam, finish your oath.'

S—D

Sam opened his eyes slowly, his body felt heavy, almost to the point of being numb; sitting up he stared around at his surroundings, confused and sore. Finding himself alone, he slowly pulled himself off the mattress, tried to ignore the pool of blood on it, going over to the mirror he slowly and painfully pulled his shirt up and stared at the scar in his back.

'Sammy?' Dean walked in just then and before Sam could say anything he wrapped him in a bear hug. Thank God.

'Hey'

'Ow Dean.' Sam gasped wincing at the pull of his injuries.

'Ah I'm sorry, sorry man I'm just so happy to see ya up and around that's all, come on and sit down.'

'Okay Dean what happened to me?'

'Well what do you remember?'

'I-I saw you and Bobby, and I felt this pain, this sharp pain like white hot ya know, and then you started running at me and that's about it.'

'That kid stabbed ya in the back, you lost a lot of blood it was pretty touch and go there for a while …'

'Dean you couldn't patch up a wound that bad.'

'Bobby could.' Dean replied before standing up and turning away from the sadness and confusion written across Sam's face and shining at him in his eyes. 'Want something to eat? I'm starving and you need to get your strength back.'

'Dean…'

'Sam … Sammy I…' Dean pulled Sam into another hug, 'I don't know what I would've done if you died.'

S—D

Sam lay in his bed at Bobby's house, he was overwhelmingly tired and decided to go to bed before Dean, he could hear their voices mingled with Ellen's and their dulcet tones lulled him to sleep, he finally felt safe again.

_Sam turned around and stared at the strange landscape surrounding him, there were no sounds, not even a rustling of leaves in the wind, nothing. At the same time he felt completely safe, utterly alone and yet watched over. 'Hello?' He called out but there was no response. Turning around Sam felt like he had been there before, glancing down he looked at the pond and tried to remember what happened here._

_Turning he caught the image of a candle burning brightly, the name Celeste came to mind but he had no idea who it was. A giggling wafted from behind him but there was no one there, confused Sam felt like screaming, he was so close, the memory was there but he couldn't reach it no matter how hard he tried._

Sam sat up and stared around wildly, his back ached, but that wasn't what woke him, 'I died?' he gasped scrubbing at his face to wipe away the cobwebs, 'did I die?' he asked but the darkness never answered him.

Lying back down, Sam tried to shake off the nightmare if that was what it was, a vision? Was that waiting for him? Had he seen his own death?

S—D

Sam and Dean stood over the body of Azazel, the yellow eyed demon, they witnessed their father's escape from hell, not sure where he was now, but then that strange feeling came back at Sam. Pushing it away he concentrated on the fact that the yellow eyed demon was dead, they had finally avenged their mother's death.

'Did I die? Did you sell your soul for me like dad did for you?'

'Come on, no.'

'Tell me the truth, Dean tell me the truth …'

'Sam…'

'How long did ya get?'

'A year one year.'

The End

(fixed the mistake with Cold Creek when it should be Cold Oak whoops sorry bout that!)


End file.
